


My Dear Diary

by wakawakatoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Cheating, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Iwaizumi Hajime-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakawakatoshi/pseuds/wakawakatoshi
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime finds a new friend online after his loss against Shiratorizawa.He's younger. He's cute. He has a nice voice, and most importantly, talking to him makes Hajime feel safe.Will Hajime and Rintarou fall in love? If so, will it go well? Will it all end in tragedy and despair?Find out here, in a peek of Iwaizumi Hajime's 'diary' as most would call it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Suna Rintarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story, and stick through this journey with me. With that being said, enjoy!!!

** Entry One **   


_I normally am not normally one to talk about my feelings, but my mom signed me up for therapy due to my - "anger issues" is what we'll call it. My therapist gave me the recommendation to write my feelings down, said it would be good for me or some bullshit like that. I half listened to what she was saying, but here I am doing it anyways. 'Cause I'm bored as hell, and maybe it will do me some good, who knows. Anyways, I believe she said something about writing how my day had went? My day was fairly good, I think so at least, my team won the match against Karasuno. Me and the third years celebrated by going to get Ramen, and we had a blast honestly. Hanging out with those three dorks is my favorite thing to do, and nothing could ever change that. After that, I went home. Came back to an empty house as usual. Who knows what guy my mom is off with sleeping this time. I don't care honestly. It's her choice to neglect her child everyday, and then pretend to care when they have one episode. So on that note, I think that's all I'll be writing today. My hand is starting to hurt, and I'm feeling tired. So, thanks for llistening...or whatever._ __

_IWAIZUMI H._   


_  
_

Hajime let out a soft sigh as he closed the book he'd been writing in. Putting his pen back into the holder he had for all his other pebs, and then taking the book over to his bookshelf. Sticking it between two lengthy books, so that the smaller one would be hidden. After doing that, he stretched his arms and back. Sitting on his mattress as he took off his shirt, leaving himself in just a pair of grey baggy sweatpants.

  


They were really Oikawa's sweatpants, but he didn't care. They used to were each others clothes all the time. There was really no difference now. He gets under the covers, and buried his face in one of his pillows. Taking a deep breath to relax himself, and slowly falling asleep not long after doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry Two**

_I haven't written in a while. Well, it hasn't been that long, three to five days at best. Maybe I should start writing the dates on here? But that really seems like too much work. Today I wanted to talk about what's going on. My team lost to Shiratorizawa, and Oikawa keeps putting the blame on himself. But, I don't think that it's his fault. I should be stronger much, much stronger than I am. If I were powerful like Ushijima or maybe like Oikawa, then we could have won against Shiratorizawa. I've never been as good as the others. No matter how hard that I practice. On the bright side, I actually found someone to talk to about it. I won't tell you about him yet, but thanks for listening to what I told you, my dear diary._

_IWAIZUMI H._

Hajime repeats the same steps to put everything away, and then laid down in bed, taking out his phone this time. He opens his social media to find a few messages from Oikawa and some others. He texts Oikawa back, and then messages Suna.

**From: Lil' Plant 💙🌱**

**To: Big Fox 🖤🦊**

**Hey, why are you awake so late? It says your active, so don't even to try to ignore me like you did yesterday.**

**From: Big Fox 🖤🦊**

**To: Lil' Plant 💙🌱**

**I could say the same to you. Why are you awake?**

**From: Lil' Plant 💙🌱**

**To: Big Fox 🖤🦊**

**I was watching a movie. Now tell me why your up.**

**From: Big Fox 🖤🦊**

**To: Lil' Plant 💙🌱**

**I was playing video games. Do you wanna fall asleep on call together? Or are you still to shy, Iwaizumi?**

**From: Lil' Plant 💙🌱**

**To: Big Fox 🖤🦊**

**I was never shy, idiot. Shut up. We can call, but you're pressing the dial button.** ****

**From: Big Fox 🖤🦊**

**To: Lil' Plant 💙🌱**

**Okay.**

Hajime got himself situated, and waited for the call. He felt nervous. Not because he was calling with Suna, but because he genuinely got nervous when calling anyone. He snaps out of his thoughts as the sound of a ring filled his ears. Pausing and licking over his dry lips. He answered the call after a second or two of contemplation. Turning off his camera, so he wouldn't be seen.

"Iwaizumi, you know I don't bite. Well unless you want, but that's not the point. Let me see you. It's not like I don't see your pictures on Insta." He blinked hearing Suna's voice. It was the first time he was hearing it, and it was sort of deep, definitely had a smooth aspect to it. Hajime decided that he liked Suna's voice right there.

"I know, I know I just don't feel like showing my fa-" He was cut off by Suna immediately.

"Do it. I have mine on, so let me see you." Suna demanded. He puffs out his cheeks. Yeah, Suna did have his camera on, so it was fair. He moved slowly to turn it on. Having his phone propped against a pillow. Hajime is he saw a smile on Suna's face as he turned on the camera. Only for it to quickly go away before he could say something about the cute smile. "There you are handsome. Do you want to talk a bit before we sleep?"

And talk is just what they did. They ended up talking about the most random thing with each other. Starting off with volleyball, to food, to games, to animals, and a few other things. The two ended up talking for about 4-5 hours before Hajime realized the time. Saying that they should both go to bed. Suna agreed but said only if Hajime had kept his camera one. So he did as asked, and soon enough, one was asleep while the other observed his sleeping face through a tiny screen.


End file.
